


It's Wincestial Story!

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring for Dean, Damn, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Sex always helps, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestial - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically , you shall see :) it involves Wincestial so those who don't like it please don't read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Wincestial Story!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my work from fanfiction.net and I am posting it up here for ya'all to read so here you go! Enjoy!

The rainy weather sets the view outside of the bunker to be dull, boring and mostly grey. Regardless whether or not rain has never stopped the Winchesters from going on a case, somehow today was the day that the weather actually played a part in the whole decision making. The mood simply wasn’t there, and the two brothers could see their day the way they would usually spent an off day ; Sam in the library reading his books and Dean sitting on the sofa, drinking beer and watching crap television, like those stupid game shows that always turns on at around 3.30pm in the afternoon. Those game shows reminded Dean of the time they encountered the trickster archangel, Gabriel. The depressing feelings began slowly creeping up his mind again and making him remember all of the unwanted past. 

Desperate to make them go away, he took a long swig of his beer and shut his eyes, hoping that the taste and alcohol would take him away and not anywhere near there. Dean tried his hardest not to scream out in frustration, for that he did not want to disturb Sammy in anyway or show any kind of weakness. He never had, when hunting or in the bedroom, and never will because he was the strong one that Sammy needed to rely on. Emotionally, physically, sexually and so much more. But there was also another one he could rely on to take his pain away and that was Castiel. 

“Cas, I need you now… the memories are coming back again…” Dean prayed in his head, eyes still closed but slightly relaxed now. A ruffle of wings was heard, and they were no other than the angel’s, Castiel.

“Dean, this is the third time this week. I don’t know how I can help you anymore. It seems that bringing you to nice places does not seem to have any effect on you at all,” murmured a slightly disappointed Cas. Cas felt as if he had failed his human from being sad. Dean sensed what Cas was feeling and immediately stood up to cup the angel’s face with his hands, staring into those magnificent ocean blue eyes.

“Cas, come on, don’t feel that way. I aint gotta be some psychic to know what you’re feeling and it aint right. Look, I’m just still a little shaken from the whole…series of events but I’ll be better. I promise you. I just need some time,” Dean assured the angel who frankly speaking wasn’t buying any of it.   
Apparently, Sam heard the mini commotion that was going on and stepped out of the library to find Dean and Cas in a slightly intimate position. The feeling of rage and jealousy took Sam by storm for he could not believe that he was seeing his brother in the care of another guy. He walked over to the two, pulled a rather scared looking Dean away from his current position and turned around back to give Castiel his worst bitch face to have ever existed. Castiel flinched slightly at the face, but tried to remain as calm as possible.

“Sam, it has been brought to my attention that you seem alarmed at the gestures me and your brother were in. Do you not know that we are in a relationship?” Cas asked, rather innocently as if he did nothing wrong. We he hasn’t because Dean was supposed to tell Sam this quite some time back but never got the courage to do so. He knew it would break his little brother’s heart, and after all they had been through together, it would be a pretty rough blow. But it didn’t mean that Dean never stopped loving his Sammy, he just had enough space for another love in his life.

“Dean, would you excuse me and Castiel for a moment, please?” Sam asked, voice menacing and the emphasis on the last word meant that he wasn’t in any mood to be sassed with. Dean simply nodded and left the two men in the living room while he scurried of his and Sam’s bedroom down the hallway. 

“Sam, I can expl-“

“No, Cas, I don’t want your explanation. All I need you to know right now is that you should stay away from my brother. He. Is. Mine. Do you get that? And I love him more than you can possibly know. So, just, please back off?” Sam lectured, voice slightly louder than he intended it to be. By now, Cas was sitting on the edge of the sofa, head hung low. All he ever did was try to be a good companion but this whole human emotions thing was not helping him out at all. Maybe he was a failure and should just go away. 

“You are right Sam. Maybe it’s for the best that I should back off as you say it. I have failed yet once again,” said Castiel as he slowly stood up and looked Sam right in the eyes. 

Sam couldn’t take the guilt that was running through him on how he made the angel of the lord feel. He was the best at words but at that moment nothing could come out of his bloody mouth so actions would have to do then. Without processing any of the consequences, Sam grabbed the angel’s wrist and pulled him towards him, crushing his lips on the shorter man lips. The angel was shocked and didn’t reacted for a few seconds, but soon began moving his lips in a rush, somehow or rather savouring the taste of the other Winchester. And he might say so himself, he was rather enjoying it very much to a point a small moan was let out from him. Sam hummed back in response before pulling away, resting his forehead on the shorter man’s head.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like a failure Cas, I mean, I didn’t meant it that. I just love Dean so much,” Sam breathed out, slightly out of breath from the intense kiss. Castiel responded but not before pressing his lips against Sam’s once more, lingering slightly longer this time.

“I know, Sam. I love Dean very much too. And now, you too. But Dean has been having these flashbacks of the past and I don’t know how to make him forget about it permanently. Or at least a long time so that he is able to feel better. It makes me feel useless…” responded Cas, telling Sam what has been going on with the other Winchester. Sam nodded, processing everything into his brain before coming up with an idea. Whispering into Cas’s ear what he has in mind, the angel pondered for a moment, squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side like the kitten he is, before agreeing to the idea. 

Dean was pacing around in his room, wondering what was taking the duo so long. He had heard some confrontation mostly coming from Sammy but then it all became quiet, so he didn’t exactly know what to make of that. His pacing was interrupted when the duo that was mentioned off walked into the room. Dean was about to question what they were doing but was cut off when Sam walked over to him and crushed his lips against his brother’s, their mouths working in sync automatically with no questions asked whatsoever. 

“Me and Cas are gonna make you all better, I promise you,” Sam mumbled in between soft kisses and pulled away, pushing Dean onto his bed. Cas walked over and began stripping off his clothes and slowly follow suit. Dean had no idea what was going on but he liked it very much. Cas was naked first, slowly walking towards Dean and began taking of the latter’s clothes, tantalisingly slowly making every part of Dean ache to touch the angel and to touch his little brother. Once Cas got all of Dean’s clothes off to reveal his hard on erection, Castiel couldn’t help but taking Dean in whole, deep throating him instantly without any warning causing Dean to moan out in pleasure. Watching all the action before him made Sam harder, and hearing his brother moan out was causing pre-cum to leak out from his cock. 

Castiel began massaging Dean’s balls, squeezing them and toying them as if they were toys causing to Dean to whimper as all words failed him right there. Sam got the bottle of lube from the side table and began slathering them over his two fingers and began scissoring his older brother, preparing that small hole of his for Sam’s cock that was coming in soon.

“Fuck Sammy!” growled a rather sexually frustrated Dean who was about to jerk off when Cas pulled away, making Dean whimper in pure disappointment. Sam continued on pushing his fingers in, twisting them in every direction he could not long before pulling out positioning himself in between his brother’s legs, spreading Dean’s thighs apart and smirking down at the glorious view he had in front of him; Castiel’s mouth sucking on Dean’s nipple while the latter grabbed the angel’s hair and the other free hand grabbing his cock.

“Who said you can play with yourself, Dean?” Sam asked, voice slightly gruffer but authority clear in his tone of voice. Sam slapped Dean’s hand away and pushed into Dean, causing Dean’s back to arch and him to scream out “Sammy!”. Sam pounded away hard while Castiel stroked Dean’s hardened cock, kissing Dean’s neck and living love marks while he was at it. As Sam thrust mercilessly into his older brother, he could feel his climax coming on fast, and apparently so was Dean’s and the brothers climaxed together. Castiel who was stroking himself watching the two brothers came at the same time too, leaving the three in a heap of sweat, lust and pure satisfaction. 

Sam pulled out Dean causing him to whimper but nonetheless the pleasure took over and he calmed down and crawled over to snuggle into Dean’s chest. Dean beckoned Castiel to join and made enough space for Cas to climb onto the bed and snuggle into Dean.

“Are you okay now, baby?” asked Sam, mumbling against his older brother’s sweaty and lust reeking skin. Cas looked up and waited for the response too.

“Yea, I’m all good thanks to you two,” Dean responded and kissed the heads of the two that were snuggling with him. The two men he loved the most.


End file.
